The present invention relates to deep fat cooking and particularly to commercial cooking and pertains particularly to a method and apparatus for preventing rancidity of the cooking oil.
Deep fat cooking is widely used in restaurants for cooking potatoes, chicken, fish and other such edible products. Deep fat cooking involves the immersion of the article to be cooked in hot cooking oil. The oil is normally heated to a suitable cooking temperature in a deep cooking vessel.
One problem with such deep fat cooking is that cooking oils at elevated temperatures become rancid fairly rapidly. Many manufacturers of cooking oils put anti-oxidant into the cooking oil during manufacture. This extends the life of the cooking oil beyond what it ordinarily would be.
However, as soon as the anti-oxidant has deteriorated, peroxides form rapidly and the cooking oil soon becomes rancid. Such rancidity is not only unhealthy, but creates an unpleasant taste in the food cooked therein.